


Osananajimi

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Platonic Relationships, because we only got backstory for one (1) dr3 character, dark dr3 show us that you care at least a little about ur cast pls and thank, headcanons, i'm still kinda angry about that but eh what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: Sometimes you find solace in the oldest of places.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi.
> 
> I've had this sitting in my drafts for months so here take it.
> 
> Someday I'll write a big fic for everyone's headcanons backstories in dr3. Not kidding, I have come up with backstories for ever single one of these characters. And honestly, that makes me feel both proud and ashamed. Am I the only one who cares about this cast anymore? I feel like I am. Whatever. You can rip the Future Foundation from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> Also this is self indulgent af and ur free to kill me for it.

The Munakata Corporation.

  
Top of the European market for the buying and selling of stocks. The leader; Aidoru Munakata, a powerful and intimidating woman who carried a strong aura about her proud posture. Her husband; Taro Munakata - a shrivelled, quiet man, marrying old and for the 2nd time, his intentions for loving the mistress of the company unfortunately crooked. And their son, Kyosuke Munakata, aged 3 when he had acquired the prestigious last name from the woman his biological father had taken as his bride. The child of Taro’s first marriage, and his only offspring, Kyosuke spent most of his childhood on his own, in an office, playing building blocks and pretending to run his own business.

  
His parents let him be.

* * *

 

The Munakata Corporation were a nasty bunch. Illegal dealings to get rid of the competition in the market - blackmailing, threats… the Mafia - made them soar to the top quite quickly, but not so quick as to raise suspicion. And now it was time to expand, and grow internationally. To do that, they had to take out their biggest competition.

  
The meeting with the Togami Conglomerate took place in Germany, in the centre of Berlin - the host’s main headquarters. The she-devil that was the company’s owner painted on a smile, but as the thin-lipped man behind the Japanese money magnet turned into the meeting room, her lips pressed into a sly grin, and she shut the door behind her.

  
Kyosuke watched her walk into the room from his own office - his own playroom, as it were, where he was left to his own devices almost 24/7 - before sighing to himself, retreating back to his books. He sat cross-legged, resting the book in his lap, before looking up to the stuffed bear opposite. The bear was often the only company he ever had.

  
As he opened his mouth to speak, his own words were replaced by screaming in the hallway. Dull blue eyes looked up from the pages of the book he was about to recite to his stuffed friend and narrowed in curiosity, before he shifted the weight of the pages from his lap and stood to his feet. The small silverette boy slowly made his approach to the door and peeked around, only to find a collection of fancily dressed boys seeming to mess with a small blonde child, much shorter than they were, though he was dressed almost the same. Behind his glasses, and even from a distance of around 5 or 6 metres, Kyosuke could see how desperate he was for whatever it was one of the taller children ahead taken from him. With a glance upwards, Kyosuke noticed a teddy bear trapped within the child’s fearsome grip. He gritted his teeth and retreated back into the room.  
“There must be something I can do,” he muttered to himself, folding his tiny arms across his tiny chest, a tiny frown upon his face in thought. “to stop this silly behaviour. How old do they think they are?”  
Of course, being just under age 10 himself, he couldn’t really talk all too much about maturity, but regardless of age, the event that he had just witnessed translated in childishness. And that was decided.

  
Kyosuke scooped up his own stuffed bear and held it close to his chest, almost protectively for support, before he began to make his way back to the doorway to take a second peek around. Still, the young boy he had witnessed earlier continued to be taunted and teased by what Kyosuke assumed to be his older peers. The silverette scowled a little, using that as his determination to walk forward, finding his voice again as there was only a foot or so between the boy holding the stuffed animal-  
“Hey.”  
That was all he could muster for that moment, but it certainly got the attention of the older boys, who paused their smiles and snarky comments to stare at the twig who dared to speak against them. Kyosuke gulped.  
“Yeah, you lot. ...Stop it.”  
A scoff, as the older boy tossed the bear he was holding hostage away, pivoting on his feet to turn and face the young Munakata heir, with arms folded across his chest. “And what’re you gonna do about it?”  
Kyosuke could almost feel his soul leaving his body, in realisation for the mistake he made. But, with a grit of his teeth and a squeeze of the soft bear he held, he continued on with a strong threat of; “I’ll have you removed from this building. D-don't test me.”  
That made the boy pause, and glance between those of similar stature and hair colour, before finally down to the snivelling runt curled on the floor. His gaze trailed back up to Kyosuke, who nodded firmly, though he shuddered slightly at the icy gaze. But no other moves were made until a few seconds after, as he quietly laughed. “Sure. S’not like we’re staying much longer. This whole company blows, anyway.” A long laugh escaped him, as with a motion of his hand the other boys were dismissed, some even going to kick the one on the floor as they went, their leader slowly going with them.

  
“...Are you alright?”  
Getting uncomfortable with the (mostly) silence, the boy standing up shuffled a little closer - slowly, as to not frighten the blonde any further - with an expression of concern. All he got was a sniffle in reply. It had been that way for quite some time now, it felt like. Kyosuke got down onto his knees, trying to look at the boy's face.  
His eyes were patchy, red and swollen from tears, cheeks shining from the residue of sadness left behind in tracks, nose snotty and mouth hanging open ever so slightly to help him breathe. His glasses were beside him, held safe in a balled-up fist. The older boy silently noted he was considerably smaller than the other boys that were bullying him. Kyosuke quietly sucked in a breath, before bending down a little lower with a hand held out.  
“I'm not going to hurt you.”  
There was a glance upwards, getting an even better look at the boy’s features - there was a bruised handprint across his cheek, looking no bigger than a 7-year old’s hand - and the fearful expression he wore. So Kyosuke painted on a smile, one as soft and comforting as he could muster. No one had taught him this skill.  
The boy took his hand and stood to his feet. After that, Kyosuke led the two of them back to his office, shutting the door behind him.

  
“What’s your name?”  
With his jacket now covered in snot after being used as a makeshift tissue, Kyosuke folded it up and placed it by the door, looking back at the boy sat cross-legged in the centre of the room. His glasses were back on his face, and though his eyes were still red from tears he wasn't crying anymore.  
“...Byakuya.” His voice was almost too quiet to hear, almost as if he was ashamed to speak. “Byakuya Togami.”  
“And who were those boys who hurt you, Byakuya?”  
At first, he seemed surprised at the immediate use of his first name, but he soon shrunk down again and glanced to the bear sat in his lap, the one that had been stolen. “...My brothers.”  
“Brothers? Aren't they supposed to love you?” Having never had any siblings of his own, Kyosuke had learnt these kinds of things from picture books. There was nothing like this depicted in the things he’d read. Togami shook his head.  
“T-that’s not how things work… you have to f-fight for the right to live.”  
The right to live? The silverette clenched his teeth and spat slightly through them, taking a seat on the floor next to the blonde as he leant forward slightly to check his wound, small fingers gently running over the purple patch of skin. “So… literal fighting?”  
A simple nod. Nothing else was said. Togami clutched the bear in his lap a little closer to his chest, and though the movement was small and hardly noticeable, it told a thousand words. Kyosuke sat back straight, looking at the younger boy, trying to think of some way - any way - to help-  
“I’m going to help you.”  
“Huh?”  
“I’m going to have to help so many people someday,” was his simple reply… and he gave another smile to show his sincerity as Togami stared in confusion and shock. “So I might as well start early.”  
“Well… what are you going to do?”  
“I’m going to teach you to be a leader. A warrior, and a survivour.” Kyosuke puffed out his chest slightly. He’d read a line like that in a book somewhere, and was rather proud of himself to be able to use it in his everyday life.  
Togami blinked slowly, seeming even more confused as Kyosuke began to straighten up the collar of his dress shirt, fixing his little bow tie to match. Despite not knowing why the older boy wanted to help him, he smiled - no, he grinned - happily, cherishing the fact he’d found a friend and teacher to call his own.

  
Maybe he had a chance after all.

* * *

 

The air was cold that day.

  
Was it just a winter chill? Or was it the chill of the burdens he now hauled on his back? The entire foundation might as well have been dead. There was a chance he could have saved them, a chance he could have let them live. Biting the inside of his cheek, Kyosuke kept walking, a hand on his sword, the wind grabbing the tail of his coat and trying to pull him back, as if it didn’t want him to leave. But he was a man of his own free will, and it was his own free will that told him he couldn’t say any more.

  
He might as well have been the one who killed them.

  
Bandai, Gozu, Kimura, Tengan, Izayoi, Kizakura, Andou, Sakakura… Chisa… He had no idea if Kirigiri was alive or not - there were whispers on the wind that she had made it somehow, but he had left before he got confirmation on that face - or if the real Miaya Gekkogahara was out there somewhere, alive and well, but to him, the only leaders who had made it out of that death trap were Ryouta Mitarai and himself. And in his broken, unworthy opinion… neither of them deserved it.

  
He gritted his teeth and carried on walking. Maybe if he carried on walking, he’d find a cliff to walk off, where he’d drown in all his troubles and sorrows without anyone to care about it but him. Maybe then he could finally atone for his bad leadership skills and the sins of his misjudgement-  
“So, that’s it? You’re leaving, just like that?”  
It was a voice he hadn’t heard in years, and the shudder that someone had found him in the plains of the apocalypse made him physically shudder and freeze in place. “...Togami.”  
“You aren’t accustomed to giving a greeting, are you?” A short laugh - it was more like a sharp exhale of breath, really - as the former affluent progeny made his way over to the so-called leader of the Future Foundation (or rather, the ex-so-called leader) with his arms folded over his chest. “And where are you going, exactly?”  
Kyosuke shrugged, and the blonde just behind him scoffed in response.  
“It’s not like you to give a response so vague, Munakata.”  
“Times are changing, Togami. And so must you and I.”  
“And this is what you call change? Turning your back on those who need you?”  
“Tsh. Lies.”  
“Shut up.” It was a sudden, harsh statement - one not uncommon for someone like Togami - that would make any person look back in surprise. But that wasn’t why Kyosuke even considered giving a glance back, causing two icy blue gazes to meet. It was the tone in which he spoke. Sure, there was the usual scorn, the usual disdain… but the unusual amount of hurt that danced dangerously along the edges of his voice, as if it was about to seep in like a thief through the window. “You don’t know that.”  
“I’m sure of that fact as I am of the fact I’m alive right now-”  
“And what makes you so sure?”  
“Makoto Naegi.” The name hung in the air for a moment, almost casting a blanket over the two of them before Kyosuke began to speak again. “He’s needed more than I. He is more capable than I ever was. ...He can fix the mistakes that I made.”  
Another quiet scoff, as Togami glanced away slightly. “While it is true that Naegi has grown… he does not possess the qualities that made you a strong leader. He’s inexperienced, and still naive in many aspects. If anything, he needs someone to teach him how to lead.”  
“...Are you proposing that is my job?”  
“Well, if you aren’t staying as our leader, what other choice do you have?”  
“Leaving-”  
“No.”  
“Don’t test me, Togami-”  
“If you leave, does that mean their deaths meant nothing to you?”  
The sharp statement pierced him like the sword resting at his side, and Kyosuke spun around to stare in surprise, before his face morphed into one of slight aggression. “...Pardon?”  
“What are you doing? Running away like a coward from the truth. They’re dead, Munakata, that much is a fact,” Togami paused as he noticed the silverette flinch slightly, before continuing on, “and no amount of running is going to change that fact. But by running, you’re denying everyone who died in that damn game a chance to live on through you, and your work. What did you make Future Foundation for?”  
“...I-”  
“To restore natural world order. And that is what those people died for. Are you going to let the very thing they died for die with them?”  
“...”  
“Well?”  
Kyosuke stared for a moment as he watched Togami’s expression shift from mild anger to scorn again - the resting bitchface, as it were - as the two said nothing for what felt like an eternity of silent judgement.  
“...Togami?”  
“Hm?” The two met gazes again, and Togami took a moment to analyse Kyosuke’s expression… getting nothing in response except a blank stare.  
“Might I ask you a question?”  
“...If it pleases you to waste my time, then yes-”  
“Why are you helping me like this? After what happened in there, I would have thought someone like you would have more than happily left me for dead.”  
“...” The blonde gave a frustrated sigh, as if the answer to that question was common knowledge, as he pushed up his glasses before finally letting his arms hang at his side, leaving him looking almost vulnerable if you looked hard enough. “...You have sincerely misjudged my character then, if that’s the case.”  
“Oh? Do elaborate.”  
Togami considered complying for a moment, before he sighed again. “...Consider it a repayment for all those years ago.”  
“...Ha… you still remember something like that?”  
“Because of that day, I didn’t die under the heel of the those who failed to acquire the Togami name. I wouldn’t forget something like that so easily, and I’m sure you wouldn’t either.”  
Kyosuke paused to consider this for a moment, but before he could open his mouth to speak, the other boy continued.  
“And regardless… I never got to thank you. For what you did.” The volume of his voice seemed to take a dip, as he made a slight approach, causing Kyosuke to take a few steps back in response. Though not fast enough, as they soon stood face to face, with only a metre or so between them. For a moment, there was nothing more than stares, and an undertone of aggression, making Kyosuke go for his sword on instinct as he saw Togami move his arm-

  
...And wipe the dust from his cheek.

  
The ex-school council president paused and watched as Togami tutted, flicking away the dirt that had spawned from the rubble of the old headquarters of Future Foundation.  
“And you call yourself a leader… first, you're running, and now you can even have the decency to clean yourself up before you speak to me. Tsh.” Though the click of his tongue seemed almost half-hearted, Togami frowned as he slowly brought his arm down, smoothing out the creases in Kyosuke’s jacket as he did. He was like a mother tending to her children… how ironic, considering how they had first met.  
“...What’re you-”  
“Kyosuke. ...If I may call you that,” Somehow, the ex-scion sounded a little more sincere, even daring a smile the littlest bit. “Your actions towards me the day were first met have never been forgotten. It's because of you that I stand here today. ...I am in your debt. And because of that, allow me to repay the favour, and give you a second chance.” His hand was extended.  
Kyosuke paused and stared with his single working eye, blinking slowly, as if trying to comprehend a foreign language. “But… why-”  
“Why do you question my niceties? Are they not good enough for you?”  
“N-no, I’m… Togami, surely you must understand the things I tried to do to Naegi… do you not hate me for trying to kill your friend?”  
He paused, before frowning slightly. It made sense for him to hate this man, but… “I don't.”  
“...Why?”  
“...” Togami paused and lightly clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Do I really have to explain something like this to you? Just… let me help you, dammit.”  
At the profanity (it was definitely a profanity in Togami’s case - he never spoke out of turn) Kyosuke looked surprised again, before avoiding the icy gaze of annoyance being shot at him by averting his eyes.  
“Kyosuke. Please.”  
The former leader of Future Foundation turned again, and there was a silence that lingered between them for a moment, before finally, he moved his arm to take Togami’s hand, slightly shaking.

  
“Oh for god’s sake, don't start crying now.”  
“Ha… and why’s that? Will I get you started?”  
“Don't be a fool.”

  
But despite the words and tone, Togami looked at Kyosuke with a light smile, and Kyosuke half-smiled back in thankfulness, before letting himself get dragged back to the ruins of Future Foundation. He had a job to do.


End file.
